Escaping
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: Rachel never really had much. A bad home, bad family, and all around bad life. So now she's leaving that life, but only to come back after seeing her mother in pain. slight RaeBB R&R PLZ!
1. Book Store

**Escaping**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

My name is Rachel Roth; I'm 18 and a Senior at a high school over in New York. I have shoulder length raven hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. My mother, Susan, is a waitress and my father, Mark, has no job. He just drinks and orders my mother and me around. So I'm saving up money, that way I can leave my father and buy a house. I'm also going to take my mother, she deserves better than this. Better than my father, and better than this apartment.

We live in a nearly run down apartment next to a bar, that's how my father gets drunk. He always has a beer bottle in his hand. A stained shirt and black sweat pants never left his smelly, over weight body. In the middle of the day, after my mother and I have left, he just strolls on over there and drinks. My mother works at a diner and I work at a bookstore after school, all he does is drink. How is that fair?

One day I'm going to have enough money! One day I'm going to be free! This is the story of me… escaping.

**After School:**

"Rae wait up!" a boy yelled as he chased after me. It was a Friday and I was heading to the bookstore. I had a four hour shift and was making $20 in all.

"For the last time I don't like to be called Rae!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Alright, sorry Rachel," he said as he started walking next to me.

"What do you want Logan?" I asked.

"Hey! You remembered my name!" Logan said. He has blonde hair with green streaks in it. Why green you ask? It's his favorite color and matches his eyes. He has tanned skin and is a vegetarian. He's so devoted to being a vegetarian that he moved out of his parents' house a couple months ago. Logan left because of too much meat in the house… or something like that.

"That nice. Now what do you want?" I asked him again.

"I wanted to walk you to the book store," Logan said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said and then turned the corner.

"Common! Please?" Logan pleaded.

"_He just doesn't give up!"_ I thought to myself, but my response was,

"Fine, you can walk me there," I answered.

"_What was I thinking?! Now he's never gonna leave me alone!" _my thoughts yelled at me. I continued walking as Logan… continued talking about "nasty" meat. I sighed when we finally reached the bookstore door.

"Alright, well thanks for walking me here. You can go now," I said before opening the door, but he didn't know how to take a hint. Logan just followed me in and sat on the front desk.

"So what can I do to help out?" Logan asked.

"Umm… you can put these books away," I said before handing him a stack of books. As he walked away I sat down in my chair and took out my poetry book.

"What you reading?" Logan asked from behind me. I jumped to my feet and spun around to face him.

"Nothing. You still have to put back 3 books. What are you doing back here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't find a place for these," Logan said, holding up the books.

"Fine, I'll put them away," I said before snatching up the books and walking off.

"N,N,N… aw! There it is," I said as I placed down a book.

"One more," I said to myself as I held up the dusty old book.

"I found out where that book went," Logan said, I could feel his breath on my neck. I screamed and turned around to face him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that I found the place where that book goes. I'll put it away," Logan said before taking the book from me and leaving.

"OK… weird," I said, slightly rubbing my neck before walking back to my desk.

"Hello?" somebody called from the front desk. I sped up to find Malcom leaning on my desk, looking at the book I was reading.

"What do you need?" I asked, placing a fake smile on my face as I walked up to the desk.

"Just returning a book," he said, a **real** smile on his face. I took the book from Malcolm and scanned it.

"Consider it returned," I said a little too perky because his smile faded.

"Alright, bye Rachel. I'll see you at school," Malcom said before leaving.

"What's so great about him?" Logan asked after Malcolm was out of sight.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You like him. I can tell by the way you stare at him. So what's so great about him?" Logan asked again.

"Logan this is none of your business! Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone," I said before pointing to the door.

"I was just asking," he said in a soft whisper before leaving.

"Great! Now he's gonna hate me!" I yelled at nobody but myself once Logan left.

"I just can't win," I said before sitting down in my seat and taking out my book.

**I hope you liked it and this is a b-day story for Sunstar4ver who is now Red-X-Chick. Please pm her and tell her happy birthday! I don't know her exact birthday, but I know it's in April and I just got back from a trip so I thought, what better time to post the story? **

**Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

It had started raining as I walked home. Cold, bitter wind whipped through my hair as I treaded closer and closer to the place I call home. As I walked down the hall, I could hear yelling coming from behind my front door.

"Why is mom home early?" I asked myself. I opened the door to once again, yelling and hands flaring. I blocked out their yells and walked into my room. Slamming the door behind me, I went over to my bed and flopped down.

"Just another day," I said and pulled out my book. I was at poem #73, 200 total. After about 2 hours I put down the book and sat up.

"They've been fighting for too long!" I exclaimed and threw open my door. My mother and father stared at me as I stormed past them and into the kitchen.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" my mother asked me.

"What's wrong?! You've been fighting for more than two hours! I'm tired of it! The yelling and the fighting! Mom I can't take it anymore!" I yelled before tears started to stream down my pale cheeks.

"Honey I'm sorry, but I'm doing everything I can. There's nothing you or I can do," my mother told me.

"Yes there is! I'm saving up money. I already have almost $350! Soon we can leave this place and live in a safe home!" I told her. She just shook her head and said,

"Rachel we can't leave your father!" she yelled.

"Why do you care about Mark?! He's never done anything good for us! He just sits around and drinks! He doesn't make money for us! We do all the work!" I yelled back.

"Rachel you're acting crazy! Without us your father will die!" my mother yelled.

"Who cares?! I hate him! I hate this home! And I hate my life!" I screamed before running out of the kitchen and soon out of my home.

"Rachel! Come back! Where are you going?!" my mother screamed after me. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't coming back. I'd just keep running until I couldn't run any more. What I'd do after… I had no idea.

**1 hour later:**

It had started raining again and I was getting colder and wetter by the second. It was getting harder to breathe and my legs were beginning to fail me. I was beginning to tire and things were becoming blurry, but I couldn't stop. There was no going back.

As I turned the corner, I finally stopped. I sat down on the bench and cried. My life is falling apart and I had no reason to go back. Soon it stopped raining and I slowly got back up. Walking forward, I soon made my way to the bookstore.

There I stayed for what seemed like hours, before somebody knocked and woke me up. I slowly sat up and sneaked around my desk to see Logan peering in through the glass door. Slowly making a fog appear on the window around his mouth. Wiping away what was left of my tears, I stood up and unlocked the door.

"Rachel! Where have you been?" Logan asked as he barged in.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. My voice sounded choked and my eyes red, he knew I had been crying. Looking at my damp clothes and slightly smeared mascara, Logan quickly wrapped his jacket around me.

"You must be freezing," Logan said, slightly smiling at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I must have sounded harsh because his face looked pained.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," Logan said. After I didn't say anything he took my hand and started leading me towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I quickly asked.

"Back to your home," Logan said as he opened the door. I dug my feet into the carpet and we came to a stop.

"No, anywhere but there," I blurted out.

"Rachel, why don't you want to go home?" he asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and looked down at the dark blue carpet.

"Rae, please tell me. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know how," Logan said. At the moment I was too sad to care that he called me Rae. I looked up into his dark, green yes and saw hope. So I told Logan what had happened and as I told him the story of my sad life, his eyes never once left mine.

"Rachel I'm so sorry," Logan said. He then did the one thing I thought he never would. Logan leaned forward and… hugged me. Logan wrapped his arms around my waist and there in his grasp, I felt safe.

"Rachel if you won't go back to your home, come to mine," Logan said after pulling way from me. When he pulled away the feeling of being safe and warm was replaced by feeling lonely and cold.

"Wha, what do you mean?" I asked.

"come stay with me until you work things out. I have my own apartment and an extra room calling your name," Logan said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you Logan, for everything."

**So that is chapter 2. The next chapter may be a little rushed ahead, but it's also not some of my best work. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. Starting Over

**Chapter 3: Starting Over**

So I started living with Logan. I still worked at the bookstore and I'm going to college now. Logan works at a vegetarian restaurant, I forgot the name of the place though. I've seen my mother on the streets. We pass by eachother, but I cover my face with my hair so she doesn't see my face. Now my hair is longer, it's past my shoulder and a little wavy.

I give her a small smile and she returns it, but nothing more. When I look at her face I see pain and sorrow in her eyes. Her skin is getting paler, I have to quickly look away for if I don't I will surely give back into that life. When I go to the diner I giver her $20 tips. She always shays she can't take it, but I just leave it with her.

Logan and I have become closer friends. He is now 21 and has matured… a lot. He doesn't talk as much, but still complains that I'm a few months younger than he is, but taller. Logan made it into the same collage as me and we have some classes together.

We've made new friends. Logan has a friend named Victor. He is a tall, strong, African American. I met somebody named Kori. She's a little too happy, but still a good friend. She was a boyfriend named Richard, but I don't know much about him. Together we see movies, go bowling, and all that fun stuff friends do.

I've finally escaped my father and I was happy. That was until one day, when I saw my mother walk by with a scar upon her cheek. I knew then that I still had to make things right.

**Friday Morning:**

"Logan I'm leaving early tomorrow," I said as I brushed my hair.

"Ok, what time are you coming back, because I need to use the car," Logan said.

"I don't know when I'm coming back and I'm not taking the car. I'll just walk," I told him as I grabbed my black purse.

"Rae, where are you going?" he asked me. Now that we've become closer friends he calls me Rae all the time, I don't care. I sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I saw my mother again today, she's not doing well. I have and I'm going to help her Logan," I said and stood up again. I headed towards the door, but he pulled me back.

"Rachel are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked me.

"Logan… I'm tired of walking past her and seeing her in pain! I can't take it anymore! I have to do something," I told him. Logan gave me a weak smile and responded.

"Just be careful Rachel. I don't want to see you get hurt," Logan said before letting me go.

**Sunday Morning- 3:05 am:**

I woke up early, that way I could get there before my mother left. I quickly got in the shower and in an hour I was pacing the streets towards the place I once called home. When I reached the door I stopped, my clenched fist inches from the cold wood door. After collection my breath and strength, I knocked. Knowing that the footsteps that I heard belonged to my mother.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" my mother asked me.

"After only 2 years you've forgotten me?" I asked as tears started to inch their way out of my violet eyes. My pale skin became paler when she said,

"If this is some kind of joke it's not funny," she said and was about to shut the door when I said,

"Mom it's me… Rachel," I said as silent tears slide down my cheeks.

"Rachel!"

**Once again not super long, but hey, it's still better then no story. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	4. Anywhere

**Chapter 4: Anywhere**

"Oh my baby girl!" my mother cried out and then hugged me. I hugged her back and now we were both crying tears of joy.

"Susan who is it?!" I heard Mark yell.

"Just somebody trying to sell us something. I'm going to work now," my mother called to Mark before shutting the door and walking down the hall with me.

"Rachel what are you doing here? Where did you live?" my mom asked me once we were out of ear shot.

"Mom, I came to give you a better life. One away from him and I'll answer any other questions later, right now we have to leave," I said.

"Rachel I still can't leave him," my mother admitted weakly.

"Why not?! He has done nothing but hurt you! The reason I ran away was because of him! I will leave again," I threatened.

"Rachel I'm sorry, but I can't go," she said and put her head down.

"Alright, I just wanted to help you. Good bye Susan," I said before slowly walking away. Not looking back, just like last time.

"Rachel… wait. Let me get my things," my mother said before running down the hall to get her things. I smiled and turned around, but my smile quickly faded when I heard a scream and then something break. I ran over to the door to see my mother lying on the ground, blood slowly dripping away from her head.

"No!" I screamed before being knocked to the ground by my father. I stated screaming for help, but nobody helped me. I was on my own.

"You were trying to take her away from me!" Mark yelled at me. He almost threw a knife at me, but I rolled to the side and missed it.

"She deserves better than you! Why do you think I ran away?!" I yelled at him before I slapped him across the face and kicked him down. I tried to run away, but he grabbed my foot and I went crashing to the hard cement floor.

"You can't run away now!" he yelled before breaking my leg. I screamed out in agony and grabbed my leg. Tears were gushing out of my eyes because I knew I was going to die. I tried to crawl away, but it was no use. As he came close he picked up the knife that was lying on the floor. "This time I won't miss!" he yelled before bringing the knife down on my neck.

**OMGZZZZ!!! That was a mega short chapter! Sorry it was so short! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. RIP

**Chapter 5: R.I.P**

"May we all bow our heads and prey," the priest said. They were at my funeral, I watched form the clouds above. Logan, Victor, Kori, and Richard were there, along with some of my mom's friends.

"Now for a moment of silence," the priest said. It was quiet and not a sound was heard except for the leaves scrapping against the floor as the wind blew them around. After about a minute Logan stood, he walked up to the stand and everybody's' eyes were on him.

"Rachel was a wonderful person. She was caring and thoughtful. Rachel was beautiful and had a strong mind, always there when I needed her. I'm going to miss her greatly," Logan said before going back to his seat.

"_I miss you too,"_ I said aloud. Kori was next to speak,

"I didn't know Rachel for that long. At first she was a little creepy, but when we became closer friends I came to know what a great person she was. I miss you Rachel," Kori said, stepping down.

"Rachel was a little lady," Victor said from the stand. "Not in height, but in strength. If she had told me she was going I would have gone with her, to keep her safe. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Rachel," Victor said and walked off.

"_No Victor! It wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself for my mistakes! You've always been there for me," _I cried down to him, but my voice just traveled with the wind and was never heard. Other people were going up to talk while others cried, but I was not interested in them. I wanted to see what was happening to my father, so I went to the prison.

He was on his death bed and minutes away from it. Mark was hooked up to a chair with a tube in his arm. People were watching him through a glass window, but there were no other people there. Except there was one more person in the room with my father and he was holding my father's life in his hands.

As he made the injection into my father's tube I saw a green liquid being sucked into my father's arm. Mark then started to shake around and scream out in pain. I looked at the people watching him, not a single one flinched when he lurched forward in his chair. They kept straight faces and looked head, did nothing more.

Soon Mark stopped moving and I knew he was dead. The Roth family ended there, with the death of my father. Now I could rest in peace, knowing that my father would never hurt another person.

It's just too bad it was too later for my mother and I.

**So it's finally over! Yes she did die if you didn't already know. So please review!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
